England vs Russia
by BunnyBooBerry
Summary: England/ Arthur leaves Vicky/Victoria/Seychelles with Ivan/Russia... got all that. Okay I don't own Hetalia or the characters but the story is from my own mind.
1. Chapter 1

_England paced through out his meeting. It wasn't because his country was in danger. No Arthur had something else on his mind._

_He'd left his little ward Vicky in the hands of Ivan of Russia. He didn't want to, but everyone else was busy. It wasn't till now that he feared for poor Vicky's life. That monster Russia was probably pulling her pig-tails and everything. _

_Oh, no. Mother of the Queen, no the pig-tails anything, but those precious curly pig-tails he'd worked so hard to make sure were even. Arthur's pace begin to get faster and closer to the door. Once the words "it's over" left his boss's lips; England ran to his Vicky. _

_It had only been a few months since Arthur tricked Vicky to come stay with him. That left France, or Francis to his friends (which Arthur was not), poor and unhappy. And France's unhappiness made England as happy as a school girl. _

_Arthur thought Vicky was just a pawn to get to France, but these past months had been so wonderful to England. Although no one could replace his dear America. Vicky always helped the time in-between Alfred's visits pass by quicker. _

_Then, Arthur heard a scream this scream shocked him out of his day dream and back into his reality. His Vicky was in trouble. He needed to get her away from Russia. But how?_

_**To be continued. **_


	2. Chapter 2

FYI: Hetalia is not mine. Bummer. And I'm sorry to eyebrow fans *cough* I mean to those happy England/Britain fans.

England ran almost as fast as an Italian. He couldn't shake the feeling of needing to get to Vicky. Something terrible must have done to her. Only when he got there nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Russia was looking out his porch at little Vicky making snow angles.

"Awe, England I thought you meeting would have run longer." whined Victoria when she saw England.

"Vicky your coming home now." England furiously grabbed the girl's arm and forced her to walk.

"But…. Russia's made me hot chocolate." She screamed at England, but he didn't let go.

"You will come back to visit me, little Seychelles, da?" the corners of Russia's mouth twitched into a smile.

" I will Mr. Russia. Thank You so much." Victoria's eyes began to water.

England grabbed the girls arm again, and pulled her all the way back to London. She kicked and screamed as England pulled her.

"Here eat this." England passed her a scone.

"Yuck. No way. Your food sucks."

"Don't say that, Vicky. It hurts my feelings."

"Feelings mean you have a heart!"

"I have a heart!" England pouts. "I'm calling America."

Seychelles ran out the door. _Who should I play with now? _

**to be continued…**

Next episode includes: America and England fight. Romano and Spain think about adopting Seychelles. Seychelles finally gets to go back to France….


	3. Chapter 3

America was fiercely hitting the wall. "I don't like this, England!"

"This?" England asked.

"You having a girl in your house, yo." America rubbed his knuckles that stung from hitting the wall so much.

"Are you jealous of Vicky, Alfred?" England asked with and arched eyebrow. "She's five, Alfred. Dear god. You make me sound like that frog France." England sipped his tea then shuddered. " I assure you nothing is going on with me and Vicky. I love her like a little sister at the most… she's more like a abused puppy I found wondering on the streets. It's a pitiful love thing I have for her. Nothing to replace you. So don't worry."

America sighed. "Dude. She is cute, though. I got worried. I'm not saying you two were in love or anything I just… didn't wanna be replaced as your favorite."

England leaned back on America's chest. "That will never happen."

MEANWHILE IN ENGLAND'S GARDEN

(Yes, He has a garden)

Seychelles was skipping through the rows of flowers. _There is nothing to do,_ she thought while smelling the roses close to her nose._ Roses remind me of you ma chère(my dear). I missed you. _

Just then Seychelles heard a familiar voice say _**Victoria**_.

"France!" She cried out wishing he were near by. "Francis!" She yelled again, but still no response. "Francis! Love? Are you there?" Then again she heard _**Victoria**_.

It was at that very moment Seychelles fell down the flight of narrow stairs leading into another area of the garden. _France I want to see you, _was her last thought before she blacked out.

MEANWHILE ON A SOME-WHAT-ROMATIC DATE

Spain was holding Romano's wrist, because Romano didn't like hand holding. Suddenly, the couple heard a small child voice screaming "France!"

"¿quién es ese? (who is that?)" Spain looked at Romano and for one second the both were speechless.

"SEYCHELLES" Both of the men screamed in horror as they began to run to where they heard the screams.

Only when they got there the site was most unpleasant. Seychelles was pale and weak eyes rested shut any passer by would have thought she was dead, but Spain knew better.

"Romano! Go warn England! Seychelles is his responsibility now, no?" Spain spoke fast, and for once in a great while his voice shock.

Romano stared heavy at the girl. "He doesn't give a damn about her. That bastard probably pushed her, and left her here."

"Romano!" Spain's eyes were tearing as he spoke holding Seychelles close to him, "He is her guardian , no? If something like this happened to you I would want to know. So even if England is a heartless `bastard` as you put it. He still has a right to know!"

Romano shock his head, "That's different. You care about me. England only took Seychelles in, because he could make money off of her."

Spain put Seychelles in Romano's arms, and began running to England's house. He looked over his shoulder and yelled back, "Take her to the hospital NOW!"

Romano did just that running genially to the hospital.

MEANWHILE AT CANADA'S HOUSE

Canada was watching the last of the maple leaves fall _Early winter I guess, _he thought. Then his phone rang. He answered it just after the second ring. It was France.

"Hello, Canada speaking." Canada hid his inner disgust. _Why is he calling me in the middle of the day? Doesn't he have anything else to do? I mean Seychelles is gone so doesn't he spend most of his time drinking anyway? That's it this time I'm going to show hi-_

Canada's thoughts were stopped when he heard France say "Mattie, It's you sister. Victoria is in the hospital. She has a really bad concussion. She's in a coma right now, and no one knows when she will be okay. The doctors can't tell if it's fatal just yet…"

MEANWHILE BACK AT ENGLAND'S

Spain finally made it to England's door. _Answer! Answer your damn door… wow I'm getting more like Romano._

England opened the door, his shirt was partly unbuttoned, and his hair was messed up a little.

"What do you want, you Spanish twat?" England glared at the Spaniard with his cold emerald eyes.

"Romano was right you probably don't care, but tell me amigo. Where is Victoria?" Spain swallowed his sob. His only wish was that Romano had gotten the poor girl to the hospital in time.

"Vicky is playing in the garden, I think" then a hint of worry crossed England's mind. _There is something this, git, isn't telling me, _he thought. "why?"

"She fell down some stairs I think. When Romano and I found her she was unconscious. They're at the hospital now, amigo. Hurry we must go. Rápido!"

England grabbed his coat and America, then ran out the door.

AT THE HOSPITAL.

Every country from America to Japan where there at the hospital waiting for the little country called Seychelles to wake up. Old foes and new enemies put past their differences for that one night.

Canada even gave a speech about how Seychelles would wake up soon, and not once did anyone ask him who he was.

Couples went in one at a time. Tricking the doctors into being Seychelles's parents. The last couple to see how the young girl was doing was that of Spain and South Italy.

"Romano, look at how pale our un poco (little one) is?" Spain said while rubbing her head.

Roman started at the little girl and held back tears. _What did those damn doctors do with her hair ribbons? Not only is she ridiculously pale, but also they put her hair down. If she was blonde I'd say she actually could be France's daughter. Holly shit, I'm never letting her dye her hair! Ever! _He smiled at his thoughts. He'd never smiled at anything, but Spain before. But this fatherly role he'd played with Seychelles and no seeing her in this state he felt she actually was HIS daughter.

"Antonio…" Romano began, but Spain cut him off almost immediately.

"I want to adopt Seychelles." Spain said not taking his eyes off of the sleeping girl.

"Toni…We can't. Can we?" Romano wanted to be like a father to Seychelles and wanted to make his Spain happy. But he couldn't help but think that Seychelles wanted something different. _She'd been screaming France's name in the garden before she fell. Did she fall on purpose? Did she want to die, because she couldn't be with France? Why France? What did she see in him? Then again what did Feliciano see in that Germany? Or what did America see in England? What did HE see in Spain? Could you pick love? Or was it handed to you?_

Finally Romano shock his head no. "That's not what she wants, Antonio. She wants to live with France. Come on our times up anyway. Damn doctors." Romano understood now. _She has to learn and love on her own. She'll be a big country some day. She'll rule the world with fish _He sighed at the thought. He'd be eating tuna spaghetti for a long time.

MEANWHILE FRANCE FINALLY GETS TO SEE HER

France closed the door quietly and sat by Seychelles's side.

"I've missed you, mon petit amour (my little love)." France grabbed her little hand and put it to his face. Tears began to flow from his cheeks.

He closed his eyes only to open them again when he heard "Don't cry Francis. I'm okay. See?" Seychelles's voice was hoarse and ragged, but still angelic sounding. "Francis, I want to go home."

The tears kept coming down France's cheek, but he managed a smile and said, "Of course, ma chère (my dear). Let's go home."

THE END


End file.
